AL MISMO DESTINO POR DIFERENTE RUMBO
by Lilit Yuu Jaganshi
Summary: Tras la muerte de los Potter, Sirius no es mandado a Azkaban pues consigue su libertad y lucha por la custodia de su ahijado, ¿Que sucedera cuando Harry se tope con cierto rubio, cuando entre a Hogwarts, o cuando se enfrente por fin a Voldemort? Slash HxD
1. CAPITULO 1

_**AL MISMO DESTINO POR DIFERENTE RUMBO**_

**CAPITULO 1:_ UN COMIENZO DISTINTO_**

La casa estaba destruida casi en su totalidad cuando logro llegar, y describir el terror que sintió al ver todo aquello, era algo simplemente imposible. Negó con la cabeza en un intento vano por espantar aquellas imágenes de lo que seguramente encontraría al ingresar a la casa, y sin perder el tiempo, recorrió el jardín , mas al ingresar por la puerta destrozada, contemplo con mudo terror el cuerpo inerte de su mejor amigo. En la garganta se le hizo un nudo y en su estomago un hueco.

- No, por favor no... – murmuro con la voz ahogada mientras se hincaba a un lado de su amigo y lo volvía boca arriba dispuesto a tomarle el pulso, aun a sabiendas de que James estaba muerto, pues el calor había abandonado por completo su cuerpo – ...Yo... Lo siento tanto... Debí... Debí llegar antes... – murmuro con la voz quebrada mientras estrechaba contra sí el cuerpo inerte de James.

Pronto, a su mente vino la imagen de Lily y el pequeño Harry, debía buscarlos a ellos también, quizás habían tenido suerte y habían logrado escapar, pues al parecer, James había decidido hacer frente a esa bastardo de Voldemort. Si, quizás ellos habían logrado escapar.

- Juro que esto no quedara así amigo, te lo juro – le prometió mientras con sumo cuidado lo recostaba nuevamente sobre el suelo.

Sin perder tiempo, se dirigió a la parte superior, subiendo las dañadas escaleras que amenazaban con venirse abajo con el repentino peso. Al llegar al cuarto de Harry, otro nuevo hueco se formo en su estomagó al ver el cuerpo de Lily tendido boca abajo en el suelo. Con paso lento y casi aterrado se acerco a la bella mujer y la volvió para tomar su pulso tal cual había hecho con su amigo, aun cuando sabia que obtendría el mismo resultado, pues ella también estaba helada.

Durante algunos segundos permaneció contemplando el cuerpo sin vida de Lily Evans, dejando que las lagrimas rodaran con libertad ante la muerte de sus dos mejores amigos, pero sobre todo, evitando ante todo moverse, ya que ello significaría tener que buscar a Harry, y si sus padres estaban muertos¿Qué oportunidad tendría el pequeño de sobrevivir a aquel monstruo, no, que espantosa imagen la de su pequeño cuerpecito inerte y helado como el de sus padres, no soportaría ver algo como aquello.

- Dios, debí... debí de haber llegado antes, debí de... Debí de haberme apresurado... Y todo por confiar en esa maldita basura – murmuro con la voz quebrada, sin ser capaz de otra cosa que de sentir el inmenso dolor y la furia que se extendían dentro de sí.

De pronto, una risita divertida e infantil le saco de sus horribles cavilaciones, y con desesperación, busco al dueño de ella, intentando convencerse a si mismo de que solo podía ser Harry, de que estaba vivo, mientras una vocecilla dentro de su cabeza le decía que por fin se había vuelto loco entre tanto dolor.

- ¿Harry? – pregunto con incredulidad, levantándose lentamente, aun negándose a mirar mas allá con temor de ver el cuerpo del pequeño también sin vida.

De nuevo, aquélla risita se dejo escuchar, y cuando Sirius entorno sus grises ojos hacía la cuna, vio con asombroso alivio que Harry salía de detrás de esta gateando hacía él.

- ¡Harry! – exclamo sin poder evitar sentir una increíble alegría desbordarse en su interior. Sin perder el tiempo lo abrazo y estrecho contra si, mas cuando lo aparto, contemplo con mudo horror la herida en forma de rayo que se le había abierto en la frente, una herida recién hecha - ¡Por Merlín¿Qué te sucedió, debo llevarte de inmediato a San Mungo! – exclamo, mas al volverse y ver el cuerpo sin vida de Lily, un nuevo nudo se formo en su garganta: Aquel pequeño se había quedado sin padres – Descuiden, prometo que cuidare de él – susurro a la soledad antes de desaparecerse, pues aun que Harry había perdido a sus padres, aun tenía a su padrino, quien haría hasta lo imposible por protegerlo y cuidarle, por que jamás le faltara nada.

* * *

Un año había pasado, un año en el que la comunidad mágica aun intentaba recuperarse del deterioro y la destrucción que Voldemort y sus Mortífagos habían ocasionado. La verdad era que al inicio nadie podía creer que hubiera sido un niño de tan solo un año quien acabara con la existencia de un mago tan poderoso, aun que había muchos que aseguraban que Voldemort aun no había muerto y que debían estar alertas para cuando regresara, y entre aquellos locos, figuraba uno de los magos mas respetados y poderosos: Albus Dumbledore.

Si, aun un año después de lo sucedido, los periódicos seguían publicando reportajes sobre el avance de las comunidades mágicas y el movimientos de los pocos Mortífagos que aun se negaban a darse por vencidos tras la derrota de su líder, cosa que ponía a trabajar a los Aurores. El reportaje de aquélla mañana en El Profeta hablaba exactamente sobre la captura de 3 Mortífagos que buscaban armar alboroto en un barrio Muggle.

Con un suspiro, Sirius dejo el periódico sobre la mesa y dirigió nuevamente la mirada al hombre castaño que del otro lado de la mesa sentado frente a él, le observaba con una tranquilizadora sonrisa en el rostro.

- Tardan mucho, Remus – replico Sirius.

- Tranquilízate – le pidió Remus poniendo sus manos sobre las del animago que lucia ansioso – Ya has esperado un año, y esto solo tomara unos momentos.

- ¿Y si no me dan la absolución? – pregunto Sirius atemorizado.

- Tu sabes que eso es improbable, todo apunta a que eres inocente y no hay pruebas de lo contrario – le recordó Remus apretando levemente las manos de Sirius en muestra de afecto y apoyo.

- ¡Merlín, estoy tan nervioso! – confeso por fin mientras posaba la cabeza sobre la fría mesa de madera.

- Ya no te preocupes mas por eso Sirius, veras que en cualquier momento entra Dumbledore con buenas noticias – le animo Remus sonriendo como solo él sabia hacer.

De pronto, la puerta se abrió dado paso al viejo mago de barba blanca y lentes de media luna que les observo con un leve brillo de diversión en los ojos. Ambos magos se soltaron de inmediato.

- ¿Y que a sucedido? – pregunto Sirius levantándose y dirigiéndose a Dumbledore sin poder ocultar su temblor y el miedo que sentía.

- ¿En que han quedado? – quiso saber Remus sin poder evitar mostrarse repentinamente nervioso.

- Tranquilos ambos – pidió Dumbledore sin poder evitar ensanchar un poco mas la sonrisa – Fue realmente difícil lograr convencer a Fudge de tu inocencia Sirius, pero ante las inminentes pruebas, no le a quedado nada mas por hacer... –

- ¿Eso significa que soy...? – no, era tan maravilloso que parecía un sueño, y temía que el solo hecho de pronunciar las palabras le hiciera despertar, como muchas otras veces había sucedido.

- ¡Eres libre Sirius! – exclamo Remus sin poder contenerse.

Lo había escuchado perfectamente, pero no pudo evitar sentirse aturdido al escuchar a Remus exclamar en voz alta aquellas palabras tan anheladas. ¡No era un sueño, en verdad había sido liberado!

- Soy... Soy libre – murmuro como si temiera decirlo en voz mas alta – De verdad soy libre –

- ¡Si Sirius, eres libre! – volvió a exclamar Remus mientras lo abrazaba emocionado.

- ¡Por Merlín, en verdad soy libre! – exclamo entonces Sirius, abrazando al Licántropo sin poder contener la emoción que se desbordaba en su interior. Por fin, después de mucho tiempo, había conseguido su libertad.

Durante un rato, Dumbledore solo se limito a mirarlos divertido y feliz, dejándolos gozar el momento, mas pronto decidió que había llegado el momento de hablar de varias cosas que aun estaban pendientes.

- Sirius – a la mención de su nombre, éste se volvió y contemplo a quien había sido y era el director del colegio en el que estudio – El Ministerio te recompensara por todos los problemas que pudieron haberte causado durante tu encierro, mas ahora hay un nuevo tema del que debemos tratar, e imagino que sabes cual es... – lentamente, Sirius asintió, intentando controlar la nueva emoción que estaba por desbordarse dentro de él.

- Quiero la custodia absoluta de Harry – afirmo al instante.

- Los papeleos correspondientes se llevaran a cabo de inmediato, pero ello también tardara algún tiempo – respondió Dumbledore sonriendo – Y también debemos hablar muy claro y tendido sobre su seguridad –

- No te preocupes Dumbledore, nosotros protegeremos y cuidaremos a Harry como es debido – aseguro Remus, sin poder evitar que aquélla sonrisa llena de alegría apareciera en su rostro.

- Se que lo harán, Remus – afirmo el mago mayor.

- ¿Cuándo podremos verlo? – pregunto Sirius sin poder ocultar del todo su ansiedad.

- Me teme que por ahora es imposible Sirius – respondió Dumbledore – Mientras no se halla finalizado el papeleo de la custodia de Harry, no se les puede autorizar verlo, al igual que el conjuro que hay a su alrededor no les permitirá acercarse –

- ¡Entonces hay que empezar a hacer los papeleos al instante! – comento Remus comenzando a contagiarse con la ansiedad del Animago.

- Si, cuanto antes mejor – afirmo Sirius con una enorme y luminosa sonrisa que hacía brillas sus grises ojos que había estado apagados por mucho tiempo.

Dumbledore solo se limito a asentir sonriente, mas no podía evitar preguntarse que consecuencias o beneficios traería para Harry el criarse en el Mundo Mágico en lugar del Mundo Muggle.

* * *

Aquel hombre alto de cabellos rubios platinados y ojos grises como la neblina mas fría o la tormenta mas poderosa, no dejaba de pasearse de un lado a otro mientras maldecía en voz baja antes de pararse nuevamente ante su enorme escritorio de fina madera y revolver por enésima vez los papeles que ahí había.

Su esposa solo se limitaba a contemplarlo desde el cómodo sillón a varios metros de distancia, encubriendo su miedo con aquella perfecta mascara de fría y cortante indiferencia, tal cual le habían enseñado desde chica.

En la chimenea hubo un pequeño estallido que nada tenía que ver con los leños quemándose, si no con alguien que estaba tratando de comunicarse a través de la Red Flu y pedía permiso.

- Me marcho, es hora de acostar a Draco – anuncio Narcisa, comprendiendo que de igual forma, su esposo la despediría del despacho antes de entablar conversación con quien quiera que fuese.

- Esta bien – accedió Lucius dirigiéndose hacía la chimenea con paso rápido, controlando los nervios que sentía, con aquélla caballerosa perfección que poseía desde siempre.

Antes de cerrar la puerta, Narcisa escucho a su esposo abriendo la comunicación y regañando a quien quiera que fuese por haberle asustado de aquélla forma, pero claro, esas eran cosas en las que ella no debían involucrarse, ya que solo concernían a su marido, sin embargo, no podía evitar sentirse asustada, pues aun que hacía poco mas de un año que El Señor Oscuro había sido derrotado por un mocoso de apenas un año, las investigaciones no cesaban en busca de Mortífagos que hubieran podido escapar de las manos de la justicia; Varios de sus parientes ya se encontraban en Azkaban, y la verdad era que temía que descubrieran a Lucius y también lo encerraran, pero no, debía confiar en él, siempre había sabido como salir bien librado de todo, era una de las cualidades que destacaban en ese hombre, por mucho que lo odiase.

Cuando llego a la habitación de su hijo, lo encontró en su cuna jugando alegremente con varios de los juguetes que ella misma le había dejado ahí para que se entretuviera. No entro ni hizo ruido, solo se recargo en el Marco de la puerta y se limito a contemplar a Draco, a su único hijo, a su orgullo. Una sonrisa asomo a su rostro, pero no una de esas sonrisas sarcásticas o malvadas, no, aquélla era una sonrisa sincera, de esas que reservaba únicamente a su pequeño.

Draco aun era muy pequeño, había cumplido dos años y apenas aprendía a gatear, pero era muy lindo y llamativo con aquellos cabellos plateados y esos ojos grises como neblina, pero solo eso, aquellos ojos no tenían aquella profundidad oscura y malvada que solía tener la mirada de Lucius, aun cuando Draco era la viva imagen de su padre. Negó con la cabeza mientras ingresaba al cuarto, prometiéndose que haría hasta lo imposible por evitar que Draco fuera por completo como su padre. El pequeño se percato de su presencia y estiro los brazos sonriendo y balbuceando cosas ininteligibles, lo que consiguió arrancar otra sonrisa en Narcisa.

- Ya lo veras, te prometo que haré hasta lo imposible por evitar que te convierta en su sombra – le prometió mientras con la yema del dedo, le tocaba la punta de la nariz, cosa que hizo que Draco se echara a reír divertido. Narcisa solo se limito a sonreírle, pero esta vez, un matiz de tristeza empañaba aquélla sonrisa.

* * *

**_Hola!_**

**_Lo se, lo se, deberia de dejar de estar subiendo historias si no e terminado las que ya tengo arriba, pero es que no puedo evitarlo, en verdad necesitaba escribir esto y subirlo! n.nU_**

**_Se que es muy corto, pero si no lo hago asi, el segundo capitulo no saldra :P Espero que_ les guste y por favor no olviden dejar su comentario al respecto n.n**


	2. CAPITULO 2

**CAPITULO 2:_ UNA FAMILIA PARA HARRY_**

Otro año se había ido, otro año de puros procesos y papeleo, y eso comenzaba a irritar a Sirius, pero ya era de lo ultimo que soportaba, pues aquella tarde le llegaría la lechuza con los papeles firmados, los que le darían la custodia de Harry, y desde ese mismo instante podría ir a reclamarlo a donde sus parientes Muggles. Solo esperaba que Harry estuviera bien y que esos buenos para nada lo estuvieran tratando como se debía, pues conocía a la hermana de Lily y estaba de mas decir que jamás le cayo bien, mucho menos aquel hombre regordete que escogió por esposo.

Con gesto cansado, dejo el periódico sobre la mesa.

- Veo que te has despertado temprano – comento Remus sonriendo divertido mientras ingresaba a la amplia y cómoda cocina y se sentaba a la mesa frente al pelinegro. Traía la bata puesta al igual que Sirius.

- No puedo dormir, estoy nervioso, esos papeles ya deberían de haber llegado – apuntó Sirius mirando hacía la ventana con claro nerviosismo. El cielo oscuro comenzaba a tornarse azulado en el horizonte.

- Sirius, los papeles llegarían a primera hora, lo cual significa que llegaran a las 7:00 a mas tardar, y por si no te has fijado, apenas son las 6:00, el cielo apenas comienza a aclararse – observo Remus sonriendo ante el nerviosismo de su pareja, pero es que tratándose de Harry, Sirius siempre era extremista en cada detalle, incluso desde el momento en que adquirieron aquélla casa, se había empeñado en que el cuarto del pequeño fuera el primero en ser debidamente decorado, y en el transcurso de aquel año, había redecorado la habitación una y otra vez, intentando que luciera perfecta para cuando Harry llegara, y por fin ese día había llegado.

- ¡Bola de holgazanes! – sentencio Sirius molesto - ¡Deberían de ponerse a trabajar mas temprano! – sin decir nada, Remus se levanto y rodeo la mesa hasta llegar a donde Sirius se encontraba parado observando por la ventana con evidente nerviosismo, como en cielo poco a poco se aclaraba mas.

- Deja de preocuparte – le susurro al oído – La lechuza llegara a la hora prevista y después podremos ir a recoger a Harry para traerlo a casa¿De acuerdo? – y para delicia del pelinegro, Remus mordió suavemente el lóbulo de su oreja.

- De acuerdo – respondió con voz ahogada mientras con las manos rodeaba la cintura del castaño y lo atraía hacía sí para besar sus labios.

En aquel momento, una lechuza golpeo el vidrio y ambos magos se sobresaltaron.

- ¡La lechuza! – exclamo Sirius, mas no se movió, no podía, tenía miedo de albergar falsas esperanzas de que fuera la lechuza enviada por el Ministerio, y en caso de que lo fuera, tenía miedo de que como en ocasiones anteriores hubiera una carta pidiendo disculpas y avisando que los tramites tardarían otro mes en llevarse acabo.

Remus sonrió, sabia lo que pasaba por la cabeza de aquel hombre, lo conocía lo suficiente como para saberlo. Con delicadeza se deshizo de los brazos del pelinegro y se acerco para abrir la ventana y dejar que la lechuza entrara, cosa que el ave hizo sin dudar, pues afuera el frió era bastante irritable.

Al ver que Sirius seguía inmóvil junto a la lechuza, Remus se acerco y le desato la gruesa carta. Sintiéndose libre, la lechuza ululo ligeramente en forma de agradecimiento y emprendió el vuelo de regreso.

- ¿Es del Ministerio? – pregunto Sirius a media voz mientras veía a Remus contemplar la carta con mirada escrutadora.

- Si – fue la sencilla respuesta del castaño mientras abría el sobre.

- ¿Qué dice? – volvió a preguntar Sirius en el mismo tono, comenzando a sentir que era preferible que se sentara o caería al suelo.

Remus no contesto, se dedico a leer la carta que venia anexa a los documentos.

- ¿Y? – le pregunto Sirius al verlo apartar por fin la mirada de la carta.

- Podemos ir a recoger a Harry en cualquier momento – respondió Remus sonriendo ampliamente.

La información tardo algunos segundos en ser procesada por su cerebro, mas cuando cayo en la cuenta de lo que el castaño le había dicho, no pudo mas que abrazarlo y levantarlo en el aire sin poder contener la emoción que sentía.

- ¡Harry regresa a casa Remus! – exclamo alegre - ¡Harry vuelve con nosotros por fin! –

* * *

- En verdad que no se como le hizo, estoy casi seguro de que mucho tuvo que ver en esto ese entrometido de Dumbledore¿De que otra forma ese bueno para nada de tu primo iba a lograr ganar la custodia del hijo de ese inepto de Potter? – cuestiono Lucius mientras se servia un vaso de Whisky.

Narcisa no dijo nada, solo siguió comiendo y contemplando a su esposo como si le prestara atención, como si le importara lo que le decía; La verdad era que se alegraba de que su primo hubiera salido bien librado de Azkaban, aun que no estaba del todo de acuerdo con la relación que mantenía con ese Licántropo ni mucho menos con su necedad a asumir su papel de padrino en todo regla.

Draco solo observaba a su papa y a su mama hablar; No entendía muy bien de lo que iba la cosa, su papa estaba molesto por algo que un primo de su mama había hecho y en lo que un tal Dumbledore había tenido algo que ver, pero no sabia qué. Pese a ser aun muy chico, sabia que no debía preguntar o interrumpir conversaciones ajenas, en realidad, pese a ser muy chico, sabia y había aprendido cosas muy importantes, cosas que según su padre, le ayudarían a sobresalir del resto, como por ejemplo, que la amistad y el amor no existían como lo planteaban en los cuentos, que en realidad ni siquiera existían; Que no debía depender de nadie, pues un Malfoy trabaja solo y únicamente hace equipo cuando a sus intereses conviene; Que la única lealtad esta hacía el poder y solo hacía él; También sabia que estaba prohibido mostrar debilidad; Que los sentimientos como el amor, la amistad y cosas por el estilo eran para gente débil. La confusión llegaba cuando estaba con su madre, por que aun que su madre seguía todas aquellas reglas al pie de la letra en presencia de Lucius, cuando él no estaba era muy distinta, era cálida, era amable, simple y sencillamente era un ser humano. Aun no comprendía muy bien, pero sabia que frente a su madre podía mostrarse tal cual era, mientras que con Lucius, debía portar una mascara de distinguida frialdad, de independencia y aplomo, de perfección y orgullo.

- Pero sabe que comete un error al regresar al hijo de Potter al Mundo Mágico, aun quedan muchos Mortífagos deseosos de vengarse – comento Lucius tras apurara un sorbo de Whisky.

Narcisa siguió callada, le angustiaba escuchar a su esposo hablar así, sí alguien le oía, y después le sucedía algo a ese niño que se había vuelto un héroe en el Mundo Mágico, su esposo se vería implicado aun que no hubiera sido el responsable, pero siendo sinceros, a esas alturas sabia que si algo le pasaba a ese niño, Lucius claro que estaría implicado. Sintió un hueco en el estomago al pensar que ese niño tenía la misma edad que su Draco, y que había derrotado a Voldemort, aun que nadie podía explicarse como; Era famoso, si, al igual que su cicatriz en la frente, mas ahora estaba huérfano y su vida corría peligro a cada instante.

Se llevo la copa de Whisky a los labios en un vano intento de aplacar aquélla nueva sensación que se extendía dentro de ella. Sabia que su primo tomaría la custodia de Harry al ser su padrino, pero nunca había reparado en lo que ello conllevaba, y es que pese a que ya habían pasado dos años desde la caída del Lord, aun había muchos Mortífagos peligrosos deseosos de encontrar al culpable de la caída de Voldemort para vengarse; Prueba de ello era lo que había sucedido a los Longbottom meses después de la caída del Lord a manos de varios Mortífagos.

De nuevo dirigió la mirada a su esposo intentando ocultar el miedo que en sus ojos se reflejaba. Luego mandaría una carta a su primo, pues aun que no se llevaban de maravilla, tampoco le odiaba por completo.

* * *

Se aparecieron lejos de la vista de los Muggles, en un pequeño callejón continuo a la calle de Privet Drive.

- Es aquí – murmuro Sirius sin poder controlar la emoción que le embargaba.

- No Sirius, no es aquí, es en la calle que sigue – bromeo Remus.

- No me refiero a eso, me refiero a que... –

- Se a lo que te refirieres Padfoot, solo estaba bromeando – aclaro Remus sin poder evitar sonreírle divertido.

- Lo siento Moony, es que estoy muy nervioso – se disculpo Sirius.

- No te preocupes – le dijo Remus inclinándose hacía él para darle un breve pero cariñoso beso en la mejilla – Ahora vamos –

- Esta bien – accedió Sirius y ambos salieron del callejón en busca del numero 4 de Privet Drive. Sabían que después de recoger a Harry, debían aparecerse de inmediato en Hogwarts para renovar los hechizos de protección ahora en torno a la casa en la que Harry viviría.

Sin poder evitarlo, Sirius comenzó a retorcerse las manos nervioso.

- Ya basta Sirius – le advirtió Remus con voz calmada, dando a entender que a un que no estaba molesto, aquello iba en serio.

Pronto se detuvieron frente a la puerta de la casa correspondiente, pero Sirius fue incapaz de dar un solo paso mas.

- ¿Y ahora que sucede? - pregunto Remus, aun cuando sabia a la perfección lo que sucedía.

- Esta ahí, Moony – murmuro Sirius como si no pudiera creer en las palabras que salían de su boca.

- Si, Harry se encuentra tras esa puerta – afirmo Remus – Y esta esperando por nosotros Sirius – al escuchar aquello, Sirius asintió y se apresuro a avanzar hacía la puerta seguido de un sonriente y algo nervioso Remus.

Se detuvieron al llegar al portón, y aun que Sirius volvió a dudar, esta vez el debate lo resolvió mucho mas rápido y llamo al timbre. Pasaron algunos minutos antes de que se escuchara el golpeteo de unos tacones sobre el suelo de madera y la puerta se abriera. Ambos conocían a la hermana de Lily, no personalmente, si no por fotos.

- Buenas tardes – saludo Remus con cortesía.

Petunia los examino con ojo critico antes de responder al saludo.

- ¿Qué quieren – pregunto por fin con tono despectivo al reconocer la forma en que ambos hombres vestían.

- Yo soy Sirius Black y el es Remus Lupin, ambos somos los nuevos tutores legales de Harry – anuncio Sirius inflando el pecho con sumo orgullo.

Petunia los examino nuevamente.

- ¿Cómo se que dicen la verdad? – pregunto.

- Aquí están los documentos que lo avalan – respondió Remus entregándole varios papeles – También están los documentos Muggles por si tiene alguna duda –

- ¿Quién es! – grito una voz masculina desde el interior de la casa.

- ¡Unos hombres que dicen ser los nuevos tutores legales de Harry y vienen a llevárselo! – respondió Petunia sin alterarse, permaneciendo tranquila e indiferente ante el tema.

- ¡Pues ya era hora, creí que tendríamos que seguir cuidarlo nosotros! – respondió la voz desde el interior, y la forma tan despectiva en que lo dijo, hizo que dentro de Sirius algo hirviera de manera incontenible.

Al ver la reacción del pelinegro, Remus le puso una mano sobre el brazo en señal de que debía controlarse.

Pronto, en su campo visual apareció un hombre regordete que enseguida reconocieron como el esposo de la hermana de Lily, mas la atención se centro en el niño que traía cargando por la cintura con el brazo derecho a un costado. Parecía asustado, y aquello se reflejaba en sus enormes y expresivos ojos verdes mientras el rebelde cabello oscuro se mecía conforme avanzaba aquel hombre.

- Aquí tienen – les dijo dejando a Harry en brazos de Sirius.

- Pero Vernon, los papeles... –

- Los papeles no importan petunia – le interrumpió Vernon sonriendo alegre mientras le arrebataba los documentos a su esposa y se los regresaba a Remus – Lo que importa es que estas buenas personas se van a llevar a este mocoso y jamás tendremos que volver a ocuparnos de él – y volviéndose a ambos hombres, añadió: - Buenas tardes caballeros, desde este momento Harry esta bajo su custodia – y enseguida cerro la puerta.

Tras unos segundos, Harry comenzó a llorar al darse cuenta y ser conciente de que la única familia que le quedaba, lo había dado a unas personas que ni en su vida había visto y que de seguro se lo llevaría lejos.

- No llores Harry – le pidió Sirius arrullándolo, pero Harry no le hacía caso, al contrario, cada vez lloraba con mayor desesperación.

- Siempre pensé que la hermana de Lily y su esposo eran gente detestable, pero jamás pensé que eran unos monstruos – comento Remus aun asombrado de la actitud de ambos, sobre todo de la actitud de aquel que era el esposo de Petunia.

- Decir que son monstruos es poco – gruño Sirius, pensando en lo mucho que le hubiera gustado darles un escarmiento, pero también recordándose que si lo hacía, no tardaría en perder la custodia de Harry, y éste lo necesitaba.

De nuevo, el llanto de Harry les hizo volverse para prestarle atención.

- Aquí ya no es seguro, debemos llevarlo a Hogwarts – le recordó Remus.

- Es verdad – accedió Sirius - ¿En donde esta el Translador? –

- Aquí – respondió Remus sacando una moneda.

Sirius también sujeto la moneda y aferró a Harry lo suficientemente fuerte pero cuidando de no lastimarlo. Al instante desaparecieron.

* * *

**_Por fin el segundo capitulo! n.n_**

**_Intento actualizar lo mas rapido que puedo, por favor tenganme paciencia, aun me faltan varios Finc's por poner al dia_ _:P_**


	3. CAPITULO 3

**CAPITULO 3: _ACOSTUMBRÁNDOSE Y APRENDIENDO_**

Cuando el Translador los dejo en la oficina de Dumbledore, Harry le dirigió al lugar una mirada aprensiva, mirada que se acrecentó al detenerse en aquél hombre de larga barba blanca y extraños lentes que le sonreía con... ¿Alegría? Se había olvidado de seguir llorando cuando sintió aquélla extraña sensación en su estomago, pero sobre todo, al percatarse de que un segundo atrás se encontraba afuera de la casa de sus tíos, y ahora se encontraba en aquel lugar tan extraño.

- Me alegra que hallan llegado – comento Dumbledore levantándose de su silla tras el escritorio para acercarse a Sirius y al pequeño Harry - ¿Les ha sido difícil traerlo? –

- ¡Esas personas son unos monstruos! – exclamo Sirius sin molestarse en ocultar el coraje que sentía – Apenas se han enterado de que veníamos por él, y ese obeso que la hermana de Lily escogió por esposo, nos lo ha dado sin siquiera fijarse en los papeles. ¡Estaba alegre de deshacerse de Harry! –

Dumbledore no dijo nada, solo se limito a sonreírle calidamente a Harry, quien de inmediato se hizo ovillo contra el pecho de Sirius ocultando la carita con miedo. De inmediato, Sirius lo abarco con sus brazos para brindarle la protección que el pequeño necesitaba, y sin saber por qué, Harry se sorprendió al saber que aquel gesto le brindaba confianza, que sentía que no debía temerle a aquel hombre, y que con él estaría bien.

- Cuando Harry estaba con James y Lily, jamás demostró tenerle miedo a la gente que conocía, y sin embargo, ahora parece un niño asustado, inseguro y bastante delgado... – no había necesidad de decir más, los dos comprendían a la perfección lo que Remus intentaba decir.

- Pero era necesario que Harry estuviera con ellos, solo ahí estaría seguro del resto de los Mortífagos que aún quedan sueltos por ahí – les recordó Dumbledore dirigiéndose a su asiento e invitándolos con un movimiento de la mano a que se sentaran en las cómodas butacas que había frente a su escritorio.

- Pues no creo que esos Muggles sean más buenos que los Mortífagos – comento Remus con aspereza.

- Son unos monstruos – espeto Sirius mientras se sentaba y abrazaba mejor a Harry, que en lugar de separarse como creyó que sucedería, se acomodo mejor entre sus brazos. Sin poder evitarlo, Sirius sonrió, y Remus y Dumbledore que le observaban, también sonrieron.

- Bueno, no debemos seguir perdiendo el tiempo – les advirtió Dumbledore – La protección que había en la casa de los tíos de Harry desaparecerá dentro de poco y debemos renovarla en torno a la casa en la que de hoy en delate vivirá, además, dado que ya no estará en la casa de sus parientes como se tenía previsto, la protección de Lily no será tan fuerte como lo hubiera sido, así que deberemos fortalecerla nosotros mismos, pero para eso se necesita de 5 magos que su nivel mágico sea alto y estén dispuestos a hacerlo –

- ¿Y quienes serán? – pregunto Sirius de inmediato – Por que supongo que Remus, tú y yo seremos 3 de esos 5¿No es así? –

- Claro – afirmo Dumbledore sonriendo – Otra será Minerva, y el ultimo Severus –

- ¡¿Snape! – salto Sirius levantándose tan de golpe y alzando tanto la voz, que Harry respingo asustado y comenzó a llorar – No Harry, no te asustes, no pasa nada, lo siento, no es contigo, es con ese odiosos de Quejicus – le susurro mientras lo arrullaba intentando calmarlo.

- Dámelo – le pidió Remus acercándose hasta él y extendiendo los brazos para poder abrazar a Harry, más éste, sin dejar de llorara, se negó a alejarse de Sirius y se aferró a su camisa blanca casi con desesperación.

- No pasa nada Harry, es Remus, no te hará nada – le dijo Sirius, y con mucha reticencia, Harry se soltó y accedió a que aquel otro hombre lo abrazara. Sin saber explicar por qué, también en brazos de aquel hombre se sentía seguro, y asombrado por aquel descubrimiento, paro de llorar y contemplo a Remus, quien le sonrió calidamente.

- ¿Por qué Snape? – pregunto Sirius después de ver que Harry había parado de llorara - ¡Hay más gente¡Snape odiaba a James! –

- Tranquilízate Sirius – le pidió Dumbledore – Lo necesitamos por que se necesitan 5 magos con un nivel mágico alto, y de todos los demás candidatos, él es el más adecuado para ayudarnos –

- Me niego – respondió Sirius testarudamente.

- Debes comprender que es lo mejor para Harry, Sirius, y también debes ser conciente de que con esta platica solo estamos perdiendo valioso tiempo que podemos ahorrar en fortalecer el conjuro – intento convencerlo Dumbledore, aún que no parecía en lo absoluto preocupado por la postura del Animago.

- A mi tampoco me agrada Snape – comento Remus con tono neutro mientras observaba a Sirius con aquellos cálidos ojos. Harry también contemplaba a Sirius, solo que en vez de contemplarlo con calidez como hacía Remus, lo contemplaba como queriendo medir la paciencia que aquel hombre era capaz de mostrar – Pero sí con su ayuda la barrera que protegerá a Harry será mucho más poderosa y segura, entonces creo que puedo aceptarlo – quizás fue a raíz de lo que Remus dijo, que Sirius accedió, aún que no sin antes mostrar su inconformidad al respecto de que aquel hombre formara parte del conjuro que protegería a su ahijado.

Harry contemplo a ambos hombres sin terminar de comprender lo que sucedía, pero al parecer, aquel hombre llamado Quejicus no era del agrado del otro hombre al que se referían por el nombre de Sirius. Ese hombre le caía bastante bien pese a que hace un rato había gritado claramente molesto, y también le caía bastante bien aquel otro hombre que lo estaba abrazando y que de vez en cuando le hacía extrañas caras que le hacían reír.

- Entonces mandare a buscar a McGonagall y Severus – convino Dumbledore después de un rato y se levanto para dirigirse a un retrato que había a su derecha. Ahí hablo algunas cosas con el personaje que había en el cuadro, y cuando Harry estaba apunto de pensar que aquel hombre de larga barba se había vuelto loco, el retrato le contesto y desapareció al segundo siguiente por un costado.

Aquella noche, Harry vio cosas que creyó que solo existían en los cuentos de hadas, cosas de las que en casa de sus tíos tenía prohibido hablar, cosas que constantemente se le repetía que solo eran fantasía, que no existía, pero aquella noche descubrió la verdad, por que lo que aquellas personas hicieron, fue mágia...

* * *

Sin decir nada, se acerco a su madre que se encontraba sentada en el sillón de la cómoda y lujosa sala en la mansión, y sonriéndole, dejo sobre el blanco regazo de su vestido, una hermosa flor blanca.

- ¡Es hermosa, Draco! – le dijo Narcisa sonriéndole dulcemente mientras levantaba la hermosa flor. La observo con cuidado al ver los filosos picos que sobresalían del tallo, y casi enseguida, su mirada se fijo en su blanco regazo donde pequeñas manchas rojas le cubrían. Con suspicacia, dirigió su mirada brillosa por las lagrimas contenidas hacía su pequeño hijo, quien le sonreía nervioso con las manos sujetas detrás de su espalda – Déjame ver tu mano, Draco – le pidió dulcemente, más Draco negó energéticamente con la cabeza evitando los bellos ojos de su madre – Por favor Draco – volvió a pedirle Narcisa estirando la mano, y con algo de reticencia, el pequeño rubio estiro su manita derecha dejando ver varios cortes de los que salían gotitas rojas.

Durante un momento, Narcisa no dijo nada, solo observo las heridas en la mano de su hijo, y casi cuando Draco comenzaba a pensar que había hecho mal y quizás su madre estaba molesta con él, ésta lo abrazo con fuerza pero procurando no lastimarlo.

- ¡Oh, Draco, es el mejor regalo que alguien a podido darme! – le aseguró con la voz quebrada por el sentimiento de orgullo y cariño que en aquel momento sentía hacía su hijo.

* * *

- Muy bien¡Hemos llegado! – anuncio la jovial voz de Sirius cuando los tres se aparecieron en el recibidor de la casa, que si bien no era enorme, era lo suficientemente espaciosa, lujosa y cómoda. Los verdes ojos de Harry contemplaron aquel lugar con cierto recelo.

- Creo que iré a preparar algo, nosotros no hemos desayunado y dudo que Harry sí, además, ya casi es la hora de comer – comento Remus mientras se quitaba la capa y la colgaba en el perchero.

- Esta bien, yo llevare a Harry a que conozca su nueva habitación – aviso Sirius quitándose también la capa, solo que con algo de dificultad debido a que todavía abrazaba a Harry.

- Me parece bien – accedió Remus desapareciendo de la vista de ambos con una sonrisa que Sirius hacía mucho que no veía, y que sabía que se debía a la presencia de Harry en la casa.

- Bien, de hoy en delante esta será tu nueva casa, Harry – le anuncio Sirius dejándolo en el suelo para poder colgar la capa en el perchero – Se que no es demasiado grande, pero Remus no me dejo comprar la mansión que vimos cuando estábamos buscando casa – comento con tristeza mientras regresaba hasta donde había dejado a Harry, quien no había dicho ni hecho movimiento alguno hasta aquel momento - ¿Sucede algo malo, Harry? – le pregunto hincándose para quedar a su misma altura, y solo hasta entonces, pudo ver la aprensión que mostraban aquellos brillantes ojos verdes – No tienes que tener miedo, aquí estarás bien y nada te faltara... – pero Harry seguía mirándolo ahora con miedo y aprensión, mientras aquellos hermosos ojos verdes se llenaban de lagrimas – Mira, se que esto va a ser difícil al inicio, pero veras que con el tiempo vamos a llevarnos muy bien, además, quizás te interese saber que no estas con gente completamente extraña, nosotros conocimos a tus padres, ellos eran nuestros mejores amigos, y como un dato extra para fortalecer la confianza, yo, Sirius Black, soy tu padrino – aquello ultimo lo dijo con un dejo de orgullo, que hizo que el pequeño lo mirara confuso.

- ¿Qué es un padino? – pregunto confuso, y Sirius pudo darse cuenta de que aquéllas sombras de miedo y aprensión disminuían en aquellos verdes ojos.

- Pues un padrino es algo así como un segundo padre – le respondió Sirius, intentando buscar la mejor manera de explicarle al pequeño para que comprendiera – Pero solo lo es de manera legal, ya que no hay ningún vinculo sanguíneo que lo huna con su ahijado... Aún así, son parientes –

- No pompendo – comento Harry haciendo un puchero que a Sirius le pareció encantador.

- Aún eres muy pequeño y eso es lógico, pero ya veras que un día lo entenderás – le aseguro Sirius sonriéndole con cariño – Por lo pronto, solo debes saber que soy como tu segundo padre y si necesitas algo, no dudes en pedírmelo a mi, o a Remus, quien estará encantado de ayudarte – Harry asintió con energía y Sirius no pudo menos que sonreír lleno de orgullo – Ven, iremos a que conozcas la casa y la que de hoy en delante será tu habitación –

- ¡Si! – respondió Harry mucho más emocionado que antes, y dándole la mano a Sirius, subieron las escaleras deteniéndose en la tercera puerta del lado derecho del pasillo.

- La primera puerta es una habitación para huéspedes, la segunda es el baño, y esta, es la puerta de tu habitación – le indico abriendo la puerta para dejar ver un cuarto bastante amplio lleno de juguetes de todo tipo y tamaño.

Los ojitos de Harry se iluminaron al ver todos aquellos juguetes, y soltándose de la mano de Sirius, ingreso a la habitación, más cuando estiro la mano hacía una pelota un poco más grande que él, se detuvo y miro a Sirius inseguro.

- ¿Qué pasa? – le pregunto Sirius, aún que ya temía lo que sucedía.

- Yo... ¿Puedo? – pregunto Harry aún inseguro.

- Por supuesto – le respondió Sirius sonriéndole cariñoso – Todo esto es tuyo y puedes agarrarlo, romperlo, perderlo, desacomodarlo, puedes hacerle todo lo que tu quieras – Harry le sonrió algo inseguro y toco la pelota con un poco más de confianza.

- Mi habitación y la de Remus es esta que esta aquí enfrente de la tuya – le anuncio Sirius apuntando hacía la puerta que se podía ver del otro lado del pasillo – Si necesitas algo, no dudes en avisarnos, no importa si es muy noche –

- Sí – accedió Harry sonriéndole abiertamente.

Sirius solo sonrió y salió de la habitación rumbo a la cocina para ayudar a Remus en lo que hiciera falta, y mientras caminaba, no paraba de pensar en lo feliz que se sentía al tener a Harry en su casa.

* * *

Cuando Lucius ingreso al comedor, Narcisa se limito a seguir comiendo y supervisar que Draco comiera sin mancharse. Sabía que Lucius estaba mucho más que molesto, y estaba segura de ello por la forma en que plantaba los pies sobre el suelo alfombrado con imperceptible fuerza, además de la forma en la que apretaba la mandíbula con un gesto de fría elegancia. Nadie se habría dado cuenta de lo molesto que el rubio se encontraba, si no fuera por aquellos grises ojos se que clavaban en cualquier cosa o persona como puñales de hielo; Demasiado fríos y demasiado peligrosos.

- Fudge es un imbécil – comento mientras se sentaba a la cabecera de la mesa con un gesto de elegante fastidio.

- ¡Lucius! – le atajó Narcisa con una dura y fría mirada reprobatoria que en aquel momento no dejaba nada que deseas a las del hombre rubio; También su tono era frió y reflejaba molestia, más en ningún momento dejo de ser respetuoso o educado, tal como le habían enseñado desde muy corta edad – Ese no es un vocabulario apropiado para que un niño de la edad de Draco ande escuchando –

Draco no hizo ni dijo nada, sabía que su madre solo se oponía y afrontaba a su padre cuando de él se trababa, y quizás era el único momento en el que la bella mujer rubia no temía enfrentar a aquel hombre al que Draco respetaba, admiraba y quería, aún que si era sincero, también temía y odiaba, aún que en menor proporción.

Lucius no dijo nada y se dispuso a comer; Sabía que las reglas de etiqueta y buenos modales se le habían escapado de la mano durante algunos momentos, y eso era algo que un Malfoy no podía permitir que ocurriera.

- ¿Y que ha sucedido esta vez con el Ministro de Mágia? – pregunto Narcisa después de ver que al parecer, el hombre rubio había logrado controlar algo de su ira y era menos probable que explotara.

- Al parecer a estado escuchando los consejos de ese viejo loco... –

- Lucius... – le advirtió Narcisa mirando de reojo a su rubio hijo, quién aparentaba seguir comiendo sin prestar la más mínima atención a la conversación que mantenían sus padres, sin embargo, como buen Malfoy, aquello solo era una pantalla, por que estaba muy al pendiente de lo que ambos hablaban, aún cuando no lograra comprender muy bien todo aquello.

- Pues es un viejo y es más que seguro que esta loco... – murmuro Lucius en voz muy baja mientras pensaba que después de todo, resultaba poco seguro tratar temas privados entre gente que desde su nacimiento a sido instruida para enmascarar sus intenciones, sentimientos, actos e ingenio.

Narcisa solo le dirigió una mirada helada antes de volverse a Draco y hablarle con el mismo tono de voz frió, mientras sus ojos dejaban entrever todo el cariño que le tenía.

- Termina pronto de comer Draco, dentro de algunos momentos llegara el profesor William – le indico y Draco solo asintió mientras seguía comiendo con sumo cuidado de no mancharse.

- ¿Quién es el profesor William? – le pregunto Lucius un tanto confundido.

- Es el instructor que se encargara de enseñarle a Draco las reglas de la etiqueta y buenos modales; Más tarde vendrá Rossie, quien se encargara de irle enseñando a leer y escribir – le informo Narcisa.

- Me parece bien – accedió Lucius – De hecho, estaba por decirte que ya te estabas tardando para conseguir a los primero instructores –

- La educación de mi hijo siempre la vigilo con mucho cuidado y severidad Lucius – le respondió Narcisa con un claro tono de reproche – No pasaría por alto cosas que él debe aprender y saberse antes de los seis años –

Lucius no dijo nada, solo observo durante un rato a Draco y sus enormes esfuerzos por comer sin mancharse su ropita.

- He hablado esta mañana con el profesor de música que instruirá a Draco cuando cumpla 6 años – comento Narcisa – Y también hable con Katie, la instructora que le enseñara idiomas cuando tenga 7 –

- ¿Y cuando hablaras con el instructor de vuelo?, un Malfoy debe dominar una escoba tan bien como debe dominar una varita – le dijo Lucius con aquel tono orgulloso que usaba siempre que se refería a su descendencia y apellido.

- Con él hablare hoy, ayer tuve una agenda bastante ocupada y no pude. Estoy segura de que lograre conseguir sus servicios para antes de que Draco cumpla los 5 – comento Narcisa demasiado segura de si misma, tanto, que Lucius no pudo evitar sonreír orgulloso de que aquélla mujer fuera su esposa.

Draco solo siguió comiendo. Sabía que aquellas clases formaban una parte bastante importante de su formación como heredero del apellido Malfoy, y sobre todo, como primogénito de la familia. Debía dar una buena impresión y lo sabía.

* * *

- Ya es hora de comer – le informo Sirius asomándose a la habitación de Harry en donde varios de los juguetes se encontraban regados.

- Sí – accedió Harry y se levanto del suelo para acercarse a Sirius y tomarlo de la mano en espera de que le indicara hacía donde estaba el comedor. Sirius solo sonrió enternecido.

- Estas otras dos puertas son más habitaciones para huéspedes – le explico Sirius mientras avanzaban hacía las escaleras y señalaba ambas puertas de lado donde se encontraba la habitación de ellos.

- ¿Qué son guespedes? – pregunto Harry confuso y Sirius sonrió divertido.

- No se dice guespedes, Harry, es hu-espedes, y así es como se les llama a los invitados de una manera educada – le respondió Sirius con tranquilidad.

- Ya veo – comento Harry mientras bajaba las escaleras con algo de cuidado.

- La primera puerta a la derecha conduce a la sala – siguió explicándole Sirius mientras bajaban las escaleras y señalaba los accesos de los que hablaba por si Harry aún tenía problemas para reconocer la derecha o la izquierda – Y la puerta que esta a la izquierda conduce al comedor. A la cocina entras por el pequeño pasillo al lado de la escalera – y señalo el pequeño pasillo a la izquierda de la escalera por la que ellos bajaban – Pero también puedes entrar por el comedor, ya que ahí hay una puerta que conduce hacía la cocina. Bajo las escaleras hay una puerta que conduce al sótano, y por si no te diste cuenta, en el segundo piso casi al final del pasillo, hay un cordón que hace bajar las escaleras al ático¿Sabes lo que son el sótano y el ático, Harry? –

- ¡Sí! – afirmo el pequeño ojiverde emocionado – El sótano esta bajo la casa y el ático soble la casa –

- Sí, es algo por el estilo – accedió Sirius sonriendo divertido ante la explicación del pequeño – Pero son lugares a los que por seguridad no debes ingresar –

- ¿Po qué? – le pregunto Harry confuso.

- Ahí hay cosas peligrosas para un niño de tu edad, pero quizás cuando estés más grande puedas entrar ahí sin ningún problema – le explico Sirius ingresando al comedor en donde ya estaban colocadas varias charolas con comida.

- ¡Vaya! – exclamo Harry al observar los diferentes platillos que había sobre la mesa.

- Se ve apetitoso¿Verdad? – le pregunto Sirius sonriendo divertido.

- ¡Sí! – afirmo Harry comenzando a saborear todo lo que ahí había, más de pronto algo pareció inquietarlo de sobremanera y miro con inseguridad a Sirius - ¿Yo también voy a comer de eso? –

- Por supuesto – respondió Sirius confundido, más casi al momento intuyo cual podría ser el problema – Si no te gusta no es obligatorio que lo comas, por el momento podemos prepárate algo más para comer –

- No, sí me gusta – se apresuro a responder Harry.

- ¿Entonces? – le pregunto Sirius ahora si confundido.

- Yo no pomía con ellos, y tampopo pomía lo mismo – respondió Harry sin aclarar nada, pero no hizo falta, Sirius sabía a quienes se refería su ahijado, y aquello hizo que la sangre le hirviera de coraje.

- Pues aquí comerás lo mismo que nosotros y comerás sentado a la mesa junto con nosotros como una familia, por que desde este momento, aún que sea solo de manera legal, somos tu familia Harry, y no debes dudar en pedirnos nada o en decirnos cualquier cosa¿Has entendido? – le pregunto Sirius mirándolo tan serió, que de alguna manera Harry se sintió reconfortado y protegido.

No dijo nada, solo asintió con la cabeza y abrazo a aquel hombre que desde que lo conoció, le inspiro una gran confianza, seguridad y cariño.

* * *

**_¿Serviría de algo si les digo que lo siento?, lo que pasa es que estas epocas no son mi fuerte y me hago bolas con todo lo que tengo que escribir, sobre todo por que me dan ganas de escribir cosas que ni al caso T.T_**

Y sí, estoy conciente de que esta historia no la había actualizado desde hace ya un rato, pero es que no lograba concentrarme. No vayan a creer que olvido mis historias, solo me cuesta un poco de trabajo seguirlas tan constantemente.

Bueno, no los aburrire mas con mis excusas, mejor los invito a leer y a que me den su punto de vista al respecto n.n

Por mi parte les deseo FELIZ NAVIDAD Y UN PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO n.n


End file.
